Un Halloween Atypique
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Eathland ont parfois de drôles de façons de fêter Halloween. Ensemble de One-shot
1. Equipe Natsu : Les mauvais sorts

**Bonjour à tous, à l'occasion d'Halloween, on va faire une série de one-shot. Tout ne sera pas posté en même temps, donc le jour normalement concerné, mais ce n'est pas grave.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Equipe Natsu Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et Happy**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Equipe Natsu : Les mauvais sorts<p>

L'équipe Natsu, par cette nuit d'Halloween, avait décidé de faire cette fête ensemble. Après bagarres sur bagarres pour les deux hommes et plaintes sur les plaintes pour les

deux femmes, sans oublier poissons sur poissons engloutis pour la mascotte du groupe, ils étaient enfin déguisés dans la rue, prêt à rafler tous les bonbons de Magnolia.

Natsu était parti devant et la suite l'avait suivi jusqu'à un jardin où il sautait, courait, hurlait : des bonbons, des bonbons !

- Imbécile ! s'était exclamé son rival.

La personne concernée s'était aussitôt retournée et avait répondu :

- Répètes un peu tête d'oignon !

Une énième bagarre allait éclater quand Lucy saisit le bras de Natsu et déclara :

- Grey voulait simplement dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire comme ça.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Erza n'avait pas eu la même pitié et le mage de glace avait fait apparaître un glaçon qu'il posa sur la bosse de sa tête.

- Il faut faire comme ça ! continua la constellationniste.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se plaça près de la porte, sonna et s'exclama :

- Des bonbons ou un mauvais sort !

Le silence qui s'ensuivit avait été très pesant pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'Happy décidât haut et fort :

- Tu manques de sex-appeal !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! hurla la jeune femme, agacée.

Le reste du groupe était focalisé sur les deux là sauf Natsu, qui, devant la porte, se gratta la tête d'un air soucieux et pensif. Puis il y eut une étincelle dans son regard, il

brandit alors son poing et s'écria :

- Poing du Dragon de Feu !

Et l'abattit sur la porte qui prit aussitôt feu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix Lucy, Erza et Grey.

Le mage de feu se retourna sans comprendre la réaction de ses amis et déclara le plus simplement du monde:

- Ben, je lance un mauvais sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Vu que ce sont des one-shot très court, on postera régulièrement, voir tout les jours si on y arrive. D'ailleurs nous en avons deux qui sont prêts.<strong>

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !**


	2. Equipe Sabetooth : Les déguisements

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième petit one-shot. J'espère que les suivants vont te plaire Miss Coca-cola. A l'intention du visiteur, saches que ta commande n'a pas de rapport avec le thème Halloween , et dire que c'est un rendez-vous à cette occasion n'est pas très important, ni avec notre autre série de one-shot « Les Quêtes Atypiques » vu que ce n'est pas une quête. De plus, Em et moi (hahaha), ne sommes pas tentées d'écrire sur ce sujet. Personnellement, je n'accroche pas sur ce couple et n'ai jamais lu une fiction à ce sujet, mais ceci est un autre débat. Merci pour ta compréhension.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Equipe Sabertooth : Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frogue, Orga, Rufus**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Equipe Sabertooth : Les déguisements<span>

- Comment tu me trouves Lector ? demanda Sting pendant qu'il tournait sur soi-même comme dans un défilé

Son exceed déguisé en diablotin ne cessa de saute en clamant :

- Incroyable, magnifique, vampirique Sting-kun !

Car oui, notre cher Sting Eucliffe avait revêtu un costume de vampire, et il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, teint pâle, yeux légèrement cernés, cheveux plaqués contre sa tête avec du gel, une chemise blanche à jabot, des grandes bottes ainsi qu'une immense cape noire. Sans oublier les canines de Dragon Slayer.

- J'aurai plutôt dit ridicule. Dis Rufus à Orga

Ce dernier hocha la tête, d'accord avec ces dires, mais malheureusement, les dragons slayers avaient l'ouïe fine et le mage de lumière entendit sa remarque.

Evidemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Et je suppose que pour garder la même tenu pour Halloween tu trouves déjà tes habits assez horribles. Répliqua t-il calmement

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du ménestrel.

- Serais-tu daltonien ou ne verrais-tu pas que je suis en noir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire bouffon !

Le ménestrel prit une grande inspiration avant de réciter :

- Depuis la nuit des temps, le noir symbolise le malheur, la mort et le meurtre, pour cette soirée je ne suis plus Le ménestrel de la lune rouge, mais, le ménestrel de la lune noire !

Un blanc passa avant que Lector et son maître ainsi que le géant pouffe de rire par ces propos, attisant ainsi la rage du troubadour.

- Vous êtes trop bêtes pour comprendre l'art de mes paroles, dit hautainement Rufus, mais si on doit parler style et mode, je pense qu'Orga n'est pas le mieux placé pour rire de ma tenue.

Le dragon slayer regarda aussitôt et son rire se transforma en hurlement de moquerie, et pour cause, l'amateur chanteur était recouvert d'un grand drap en dentelle parsemé de fleurs brodées dessus et avec deux trous au niveau des yeux.

- Un … un, bégaya Sting à force de rire, un fantôme !

Le rire peut-être contagieux, et c'est ce qui arriva, Rufus se mit à plaisanter avec les deux autres, même s'il ne les aimait pas tellement, surtout un certain homme arrogant. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se retourna.

Ce n'était que Rogue, mais avec une petite particularité, il était entouré de bandages blancs de la tête aux pieds, ne laissant à découvert que sa bouche, son nez et ses deux yeux rouges. Sans oublier Frosch, posée sur son épaule, et vêtu du même déguisement que Lector en diablotin.

Tout le monde avait deviné que Rogue était en momie, tous sauf Lecor qui demanda innocemment :

- Rogue-kun, pourquoi es-tu entouré de papiers toilettes ?

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	3. Equipe Raijin : La décoration

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième petit one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Equiep Raijin : Luxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bixrow**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Equipe Raijin : La décoration<span>

Luxus serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses veines ressortent. D'où ses misérables sujets avaient le droit de squatter littéralement chez lui ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils venaient chez lui pour faire le ménage et le repassage. Non !

Ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de décorer son appartement pour Halloween, car selon ses sbires, il était trop froid et trop peu joyeux. Mais qui avait eu cette stupide idée ?

Car oui, quiconque aurait eu une once d'intelligence ne serait pas en train de courir dans le salon, signant ainsi leurs assassinats.

Une aura électrique entoura le mage et les autres, qui n'étaient pas si bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air, arrêtèrent soudainement de se comporter comme des enfants et décidèrent de se mettre au travail.

Chacun sortit le matériel qu'ils avaient apporté ; des papiers noirs pour Evergreen, les ingrédients pour fabriquer des bougies pour Freed et des citrouilles pour Bixrow. Oui, vous avez bien lu, des citrouilles ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour en faire une soupe, mais plutôt les creuser, faire des visages dedans et au final mettre une bougie de Freed à l'intérieur, rendant ainsi la citrouille la plus lugubre de tout le potager.

Le blond put enfin avoir un peu de repos et s'allongea sur son canapé, mais c'était sans compter l'humeur farceuse d'Evergreen qui décida de jouer un petit tour au mage de script. Elle prit l'une des chauves-souris qu'elle avait fabriquée, l'accrocha du fil transparent au dos qu'elle relia à une petite baguette, et à la manière d'une canne à pêche, la lança.

Le fil décrivit une courbe parfaite jusqu'à tomber sur le plan de travail de Freed, et pour rajouter du réalisme, la jeune femme hurla :

- Une chauve-souris est rentrée par la fenêtre !

Et comme prévu, Freed sursauta avant de lâcher un cri strident. La réaction fut évidemment celle qu' Evergreen attendait, et elle s'entreprit de le charrier :

- Alors mon petit Freed, je ne savais pas que tu avais si peur des chauves-souris !

- C'était seulement la surprise ! répliqua-t-il, rouge comme une tomate

En parlant de fruits et légumes, revenons à Bixrow qui, en même temps de transformer la cuisine de son leader en carnage orange, avait aussi un plan bien précis en tête, et il s'apprêtait à le mettre en exécution.

Retournant la citrouille qu'il travaillait depuis le début, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'elle était bien faite. Et en effet elle était au point, les yeux avaient la forme de triangle et la bouche n'était qu'une série de crocs s'étalent sur la moitié du potiron, faisant ainsi une horrible grimace.

Le seul problème qu'il y avait, c'était que la position des motifs était inversée, à la place que les yeux soient en haut de la citrouille, ils étaient en bas, et la bouche vice-versa. Mais cela ne sembla inquiéter ni Bixrow ni ses poupées qui ne cessaient de ricaner depuis le début.

Le mage fit une dernière modification, et, satisfait de son travaille prit la citrouille des deux mains, s'approcha de Luxus qui s'était redressé de son canapé pour hurler sur ses deux compagnons. Prenant une dernière inspiration, il retourna la citrouille sur la tête de Luxus.

Le trou que l'homme avait fait avait laissé passer la tête du mage de foudre, et ce dernier se retrouva avec ce drôle de masque ; des yeux derrière des triangles renversés et un long sourire rempli de crocs.

Le silence se fit absolu avant que Luxus ne hurle sur Bixrow, mais le mal était fait, Evergreen avait sorti son appareil photo, et le cliché du blond avec un potiron sur la tête était réalisé.

Personne ne douté que le lendemain, la photo sera placardée dans toute la guilde et sera publiée dans le nouveau Weekly Magazine.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


	4. Mermaid Heel : La cuisine

**Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième petit one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : Omniscient**

**Personnages : Mermaid Heel : Kagura, Millian, Beth, Alanya et Risley**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Equipe Mermaid Heel : La cuisine<span>

Kagura regarda ses camarades avec l'intention de ne pas laisser une seule friandise s'échapper des murs de la guilde. Ainsi, la samouraï était contre la porte en bois de la cuisine de la guilde, empêchant ainsi toute personne de pouvoir sortir.

Pendant que la mage se comportait comme un dragon fidèle à son poste, les autres magiciennes s'activaient à l'intérieur de la cuisine, chacune ayant l'ambition de faire le plat le plus effrayant et délicieux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une sorte de compétition débuta, opposant Alanya, Beth et Milliana.

- C'est censé faire peur, ça ? demanda la femme araignée en regardant le travail de Beth.

Cette dernière sursauta, en faisant voler ses tresses rousses et se retourna, la mine contrariée.

- Evidemment que ça l'est ! Qui ne tremblerait pas devant ma carotte ?

Elle brandit alors unes des fameuses carottes en question sous le nez de l'autre femme.

- À part si tu veux en faire un ragoût, je ne vois pas l'utilité de ton légume!

- Mais regarde bien voyons ! S'écria Beth, exaspérée.

Alanya prit la carotte entre son pouce et son index et l'observa attentivement.

- Il a … des yeux et des dents ? proposa t'-elle, hésitante.

- Oui ! Et puis ce n'est pas des dents mais des crocs et en plus, elle a les sourcils froncés !

La mage araignée soupira une énième fois :

- Beth, c'est censé nous faire peur, une carotte à sourcils?

- Tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu'est d'effrayer autrui, et puis ton plat doit être comestible!

Alanya vit rouge et répliqua :

- Il est comestible !

La mage avait fait fondre de la réglisse pour ensuite, avec beaucoup d'habilité et de dextérité, lui donner une forme d'araignée. Et le résultat était vraiment très réussi.

- Je ne pense que des VRAIS araignées soient comestibles, surtout crues ! se moqua la mage-fermière en pointant du doigt l'assiette sur laquelle reposaient les « friandises ».

Aussitôt dit, Alanya se précipita vers ses sucreries, et découvrit avec effroi que l'autre mage ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se précipita, et essaya d'enlever toutes les bestioles, sans grand succès. Prise par pitié, Beth alla à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Bah oui, peut-être que ses carottes feraient peur à ces arachnéens!

Soudain, une voix retentit vers le fond de la cuisine :

- Ha, mes chatons sont les plus beaux pour Halloween !

Les deux mages, dont Kagura portèrent leur regard vers Milliana qui était littéralement en train de faire une danse de la joie.

Et d'une certaine raison, sa joie était justifiée, car des trois essais culinaires, le sien était le plus réussi en apparence et sûrement en goût.

Et pour cause, elle avait fait des statuettes représentant des chatons, mais pas n'importe comment! Ils étaient tous déguisés, soit en zombie, soit en pirate ou encore en vampire, et il leur manquait généralement une oreille ou une patte, et si ce n'était aucun des deux, c'était un œil.

D'accord, c'était très réussi, mais pourquoi Milliana s'exclamait-elle devant des statuettes aussi glauques? (surtout que si l'un de ses chatons se trouvait ainsi en réalité, elle en pleurerait pendant des jours)

Décidément, la psychologie ne marche pas sur cette catwoman.

- Ces chocolats sont à moi ! s'écria Kagura tout en les pointant du doigt.

Mais tout d'un coup, pendant un court silence, on entendit quelqu'un croquer dans quelque chose puis mâcher bruyamment avant de déglutir.

Le regard des quatre mages se porta là d'où provenait le bruit pour voir une Risley, assis sur un comptoir, une super-méchante-carotte dans une main et des réglisses araignées à moins que cela ne soit de vraies-dans l'autre.

Les yeux de Kagura sortaient de leurs orbites quand elle s'écria :

- C'était pour moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou encore des préférences pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas !<strong>


End file.
